


Kink Prompts

by WinterIronCap



Series: Smut Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap
Summary: Stealing a bunch of Kinktober prompt lists from various years and writing from them at random, pairings will fluctuate and kinks will be added as more kinks are written!Pairing and Prompt will be in the chapter titles and start notes respectively!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Smut Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803100
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Kink Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts), [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/gifts).



> Overstimulation, Daddy Kink, Somnophilia, Intercrural Sex
> 
> Chapter Beta Read By the Lovely: lovelyLandH and ShalinaBianca

Thor stretched as he walked into his shared bedroom with Tony. He sighed as his back popped, tension draining out of him. Looking over to the bed, he paused, breath caught in his throat at the sight before him: Tony lay in their bed, hands folded together under his cheek and curled up into a ball under the sheets. 

A gentle smile lifted his lips. Thor strode towards the bed, slowly stripping his clothing off, leaving them in a trail behind him. Carefully climbing in, he moved over to the sleeping male, not wanting to wake him up. Pressing against the brunette, he carefully wedged his arm under Tony’s torso, reaching up to press against his stomach. He wound his other arm around Tony’s chest, hand pressing against his shoulder. He pulled him closer to his body, pressing his lips against the junction between Tony’s neck and shoulder.

Tony moaned softly in his sleep and Thor pressed his lips to Tony’s ear to whisper to him. “Shh, it’s just me, baby. Stay sleeping, baby boy, everything’s okay.”

Stroking his thumb against Tony’s collarbone, Thor waited for his breath to deepen in sleep before moving again. Thor kept kissing and sucking at the skin of Tony’s neck, hand idly stroking below his navel. He watched in interest as Tony’s cock twitched, slowly hardening before his eyes as his hand stroked lower, fingers brushing lightly against shaved skin before tracing around the base of Tony’s cock.

Hearing a soft sigh, he moved his hand to grab the lube from the bedside table. Quickly squirting some on his hand and lubing up his cock, Thor reached down and slowly pried Tony’s thighs apart, slipping his hardened member into the gap before reaching up to stroke Tony’s cock.

Hearing Tony’s breath hitch, Thor brushed against his ear again, hips thrusting his cock between Tony’s thighs, keeping rhythm with his stroking hand. “That’s it, baby boy, you just keep sleeping. I bet you’re having quite the dirty dream right now, aren’t you, baby doll?”

Thor’s tightening grip around his cock caused Tony to begin thrusting his hips into Thor’s fist in his sleep. 

“There you go, baby, just let Daddy take care of you. I know how my baby likes to be pleased, you just keep dreaming of me until I make you cum.” Thor murmured, hand tightening in random intervals around the smaller man’s cock making him groan in his sleep. Thor kept up his gentle whispers, keeping his tone soothing so as to not wake Tony, “‘Cause you know how much I love seeing you fall apart while cumming, don’t you, baby?”

Tony moaned, snuggling back into Thor’s hold, thighs tightening around Thor’s cock as he thrust forward into Thor’s grip. Thor bit at Tony’s shoulder, muffling a groan as his cock was enclosed in a tightening grip between soft thighs.

“Come on, baby, cum for me,” Thor prompted, twisting his hand around Tony’s cock to help him reach his peak quicker. “Come on, let go, honey, let go  _ now _ ,” he growled, reaching his other hand down to squeeze Tony’s balls.

Grunting, Tony thrust once, twice, before he came all over Thor’s hand, drenching the god’s hand with his spend. His eyes snapped open, scream catching in his throat as Thor chose that exact moment to tilt his hips up, his slickened cock entering Tony’s hole, still stretched from being used earlier in the day.

“Daddy!” Tony screamed out, hands gripping at Thor’s arms in desperation.

“I’m here, baby, I’ve got you,” Thor reassured, holding the younger male back to his chest.

“Daddy, Daddy, too sensitive, too much...” Tony begged, shaking, unable to handle the overwhelming pleasure as Thor thrust against his prostate. His cock twitched uselessly, unable to harden so quickly after coming but each press to his prostate made him shiver in pleasure.

“You can take it, baby,” Thor assured him, grinding his hips against Tony’s, making sure to press up against Tony’s prostate.

“Daddy, please. Too much — ” Tony tried to protest, head bending forward as his nails dug into Thor’s arms.

“You can,” Thor told him, not stopping his movements. “You’re my good boy; you’ll do as you’re told. I am telling you, you can and will take it.”

“Daddy, Daddy — ” Tony gasped, not protesting as he let the bigger male use him, throwing his head back as Thor’s pace picked up, hips pistoning in and out of Tony.

“I’ve got you, my baby, I’ve got you.” Thor comforted, wrapping his fingers around Tony’s cock. 

“Daddy, no, please,” Tony begged, eyes filling up with tears. “Please, it hurts, please, please, no more!”

“Yes, more, baby boy,” Thor whispered to him. “Daddy wants his baby boy to feel good, so you’re gonna come again with my cock in your ass, baby.”

“Daddy!” Tony whined, burying his tear-streaked face into the pillow as his body quaked.

“That’s right, baby, Daddy’s here. He’s going to take care of you,” Thor whispered into his ear, tightening his grip on Tony as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. He nosed at Tony’s neck as he screamed, tears coming down faster as his body shook in pain-filled pleasure.

“Come on, baby, let go with me. I’m almost there, I want you with me,” Thor murmured, palming at Tony’s sensitive cockhead, making Tony shake his head, sobbing as a dry orgasm ripped through him. Thor shushed him gently as he came deep inside Tony’s clenching hole, reaching up to run his fingers through Tony’s hair as he sobbed.

“That’s it, baby boy, my good boy, such a good baby for me,” Thor murmured to him, holding him close. 

“D-Dad-Daddy,” Tony whispered weakly as aftershocks ran through his body, making him clench down on Thor’s cock.

“I’m right here, baby,” Thor calmed him, stroking over his body to ease him back from the edge. “I’ve got you, love.”

“Daddy,” Tony whispered again, looking over his shoulder at Thor’s blue eyes. “Did I do good?”

“So good, baby. You’re always so good for me.” Thor stroked a hand across Tony’s collarbones in reassurance. “I’m gonna spend the whole night inside you, baby, keep your hole nice and open so that anytime I need to use you I’ll already be inside you. That way I don’t have to keep waking you up.”

“Daddy, please,” Tony begged, pressing back into a muscled chest.

“Please what, baby?” Thor questioned.

“Please use me, Daddy, please do whatever you want to me,” Tony begged.

“I will, baby, I will.” Thor promised, holding him closer. “I will use you all night, make you the perfect baby for me.”


End file.
